


I'M DYING.

by danteschan (dilfemblem)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft MyStreet, aphmau - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilfemblem/pseuds/danteschan
Summary: Your body is growing cold.
Relationships: Dante/Kawaii~Chan (Minecraft)
Kudos: 17





	I'M DYING.

He felt his breathing get heavier. The car came to an abrupt stop, making him jerk forward. His heart dropped a little bit, he noticed.

Laurance, the driver, just leaned back in the car seat, sighing and rubbing his eyes. It was four in the morning, and they needed to drive quickly to the airport to pick up their friends. Vyald was in the back seat, sleeping, along with Gene and Zenix. They’ve all been hanging out recently, it was “A way for all of us guys to hang out!” said Zenix. Laurance wasn’t _too_ thrilled about seeing his former high school… _friends_, you could say, but Dante was insistent that Gene and Zenix spend time with them, for they were good people. Laurance hesitated, but ultimately agreed to it in the end.

“It’s fun, hanging out with the ‘outcasts’ of the friend group”, Vylad said. Laurance and Dante were confused by this. “Vylad? What do you mean outcasts? What are you trying to say?” Laurance questioned frustratingly. Dante furrowed his eyebrows at his friend. Yeah. Was he _trying_ to get on their bad side?

“No, no. I am not. I’m just saying…. They always seem to exclude you two from the group. I mean, they all went to Starlight Wonderland without you guys! And, they just never seem to want to invite you to things. I could be wrong, but that’s just what I’ve observed.”

Dante thought it over while Laurance explained everything to Vylad. Well, for the lodge, he understood it was a whole situation between Garroth and Aaron’s families - or something. (He never understood business and deals and frankly, he didn’t want to get into it. This was one of the many things Dante kept _far_ away from.) The thing that made him nervous about the whole thing is how Aaron didn’t come back. Only Aph, Garroth, Lucinda, Kim, and Zane did. They wouldn’t disclose any information to people who weren’t at the lodge, and Dante respected that. Aph was constantly upset after learning Aaron wasn’t coming back home for a whole year. Dante wanted her to recover, and didn’t ask any questions. He just wanted to be there for her, bringing her anything she needed, and letting her be by herself when she needed it. **<strike>But now that he thought about it, what has she ever done for him?</strike>**

Then everybody who was at the lodge left to go to Starlight Wonderland, a fun vacation amusement park. Dante was jealous, yes, for he wanted to hang out with his friends. However, he realized after whatever events took place at the lodge, his friends needed time to recover, so he tried not to let his emotions overwhelm him. “Well, look on the bright side!” he remembers telling Laurance one day, “We still have Travis, Katelyn, Gene and his friends, _Vylad_!” He remembers Laurance blushing a bright red at the mention of his name. “And plus - KC is going to be here…! We’ll have loads of friends-”

“Uh, Dante? Don’t you know? Travis’ father took Katelyn and him to Starlight. And Kawaii~Chan left a note on her and Katelyn’s door saying she’s gone on the trip. Maybe they invited her too, I don’t know,” Laurance informed him. Dante felt his heart drop. Did… did all of their friends, just _leave them_? Were they just leftover chess pieces on a board? Where they just background extras that served no purpose to their story? Even Kawaii~Chan just… left.

He blinked.

“Alright everyone, we’re here. Get out of my car.”

His eyelids were starting to close, and his feet had worn themselves out. The motivation to even move an _inch_ wasn’t there. It was like it never existed at all. However, he didn’t want to be under the burning glare of Laurance as he was waiting for him to get out of the car.

Walking through the airport made Dante regret not bringing a jacket. He was shivering, and as the group got to the gate they would be seeing everyone walk through in mere moments, they sat down on a bench and rested their heads on each other’s shoulders. Cold, hungry, and exhausted were the only words that describe their physical states.

Gene groaned, and being the first one to talk in a long time, lifted his head and leaned forward to look at everyone. “Couldn’t they all come a little later in the day? Ya know, when we’re all not tired and hungry!”

“Gene, I _know_ you’re upset - we all are. But, it wasn’t their decision to come this early in the morning. And plus, you remember the news. Don’t show your anger in front of them. They’re all really going through something right now,” scolded Laurance.

Remember.

Remember?

Remember remember remember remember remember _remember remember remember remember remember_ r_emember _**remember remember remember remember remember** **_REMEMBER REMEMBER REMEMBER REMEMBER REMEMBER_**

The opening title card played.

He wonders why the green of Phoenix Drop was gone. Waiting for everybody to come back from vacation was like waiting those fifteen years long ago. Kawaii~Chan leaving that small, dying village to visit her family made his heart grow sorrow and cold, only for Nicole to warm and capture it one day out of the blue. But then even she left him.

Lady Irene held his hand though, guiding him to the soft, pale cheek of _her_. The woman that let his head rest on her bosom when he finally fell to his knees, weighed by life’s cruel tricks and games. Seeing his _daughter_ the day she was born was the happiest moment in his life. He was blinking back tears, trying to stay strong. But he remembers it vividly. Through all the crying - leaning down so she could hear his soothing voice - he felt two, soft, small hands on his cheeks. He was staring back into big, watery, amber eyes, curious about the surrounding world.

He lost it.

Hysterical crying came from the man that was trying his _hardest_ to be strong. But his daughter broke down that notion. He looked at the stains the tears left on her cheeks and smiled through his sobbing fit. He held her and his wife in his arms, praying and thanking to the Matron for guiding him to the light to his happy ending.

So how…. Did he get here?

Zane was above him, burning red and black armor that he was all too familiar with, being imprinted in his mind. Crimson blood stained his blue hair and pale skin, the pain coursing his veins. Blood came out of nose. _He was a guard… how could he let this happen?_

Zane smirked and bent down, whispering in his ear. “Your sticky blood is staining the stone brick walls, however, let’s make this more unidentifiable, shall we? People will wonder where their poor, beloved Head Guard could have _ever_ gone.”

The dying man screamed out in pain. His heart was slowing down, close to stopping. _I’m dying_.

**_I’m dying. I’m dying. I’m dying. I’m dying I’m dying I’M DYING I’M DYING I’M DYING I’M DYING I’M DYING I’M DYING_** “Your body is growing cold.” **_I’M DYING I’M DYING I’M DYING I’M DYING I’M DYING I’M DYING I’M DYING I’M DYING I’M DYING I’M DYING I’M_**

“**O**h. **I**’m **d**e**a**d.”

‘THE END.’

“Dante? Won’t you come say hi?”

It’s him.

The man who killed his daughter.

The man who killed him.

** _ZANE RO’MEAVE._ **

** _AND HIS ARM WAS AROUND <strike>HIS WIFE’S NANA’S</strike> KAWAII~CHAN’S WAIST._ **

Dante’s eyes were the size of dinner plates. The spotlight was his.

“_**I’M DYING.**_”


End file.
